PMSI-Y16S Azure Wing
Info The PMSI-Y16S Azure Wing is a special prototype Mobile Suit piloted by the Marchosias' Zhen Hoshi. Its origins are shrouded in mystery, even to its pilot herself. Weapons PSC-016 “Claire de Lune” Long Range Variable Canister Rifle A beam rifle that uses a variety of pre-loaded “canisters” designed by the Saluer Corporation, to create a variety of different shot types for a variety of situations. Further shot types can be developed with sufficient mechanical and design knowledge. The shot types available for Claire de Lune are as follows: :Rouge - A crimson beam shot that, midway on its flight, splits into a large number of smaller beam attacks that cover an entire area. While overall damage is reduced, it is extremely effective against larger numbers of weaker suits or extremely mobile suits that are hard to tag. MAP attack, 2 square circle from the target point. :Saphir - The very opposite of the Rogue attack, Saphir is a high density azure beam that deals extremely high damage on a successful hit, capable of penetrating even the most thickest of armors. Can be fired at an extremely long range, but is extremely hard to hit within close combat. Boosts attack rank to A when used, but attack accuracy is greatly reduced the closer your enemy is to your position. :La Lune - The original purpose of the rifle, “La Lune” refers more to a method of shooting, rather then a specific canister type in itself. By loading two canisters simultaneously into the loading chamber, instead of cycling single canisters, it is possible to release a single “white” attack that combines their effect. For example, by loading in two Rouge canisters, it is possible to double the attack effectiveness. By loading in Saphir and Rogue, it is possible to create a Saphir shot that splits akin to a Rogue canister attack and so on. ::*Number Carried: 1 unit ::*Ammo Count: 3 cartridges of Rouge and Saphir per Mission ::*Energy Consumtion: 20 EN to fire a canister ::*Range: 2-7 Squares (Saphir/La Lune), 1-5 Squares (Rogue) PSC-009X “Danse du Sabre” Mass Production Beam Saber A large amount of beam sabers placed into the frame of the Azure Wing, Danse du Sabre (or DuS sabers) blades can be wielded freely by the Azure Wing whenever needed. The blades are released extremely rapidly, due to their lightweight nature, making discarding swords and requiping far faster then with standard close combat weapons, opening up tactics that would otherwise be impossible. ::*Number Carried: 25 units ::*Range: 1 Square (Melee) Equipment PSC-009MB “Aile Mobile” Pulse Vibration Mobility System A set of metal fins built into the frame of the Mobile Suit itself, Aile Mobile is a unique propulsion method developed by the Saluer Corporation on the Persephone Colony. Through the generation of a solid light wave that is guided through the composite metal wing at a certain frequency, it is possible to generate a directed pulse of energy capable of generating directional thrust. When activated, the MNV of Azure Wing is increased by a single rank for any action taken in conjunction (dodging, closing in on enemies, etc). Can be activated multiple times for an action for a further boost (up to A rank). As a secondary measure, it is possible to recalibrate the wings to release a cutting lightwaves when used, typically for use in close to mid range combat (effectiveness is greatly reduced over longer distances). Whenever the Aile Mobile system is activated a blue corona of light is released, a phenomena that is responsible for the name of the Mobile Suit in question. ::*Number Carried: 4 units ::*Energy Consumtion: 10 EN per usage. Can be stacked 2 times per turn (for MNV boost) ::*Range: 1-4 Squares Category:Mobile Suit Category:Independent Category:Marchosias